notre histoire - hp x avengers
by YOUAREMYHER
Summary: ( our history. ) Harry Potter was almost expecting to come home from Hogwarts and have something happen, this time to only receive a letter from Gringotts, saying that they needed to speak with them. But what he definitely wasn't expecting was that James Potter isn't really his father, his mother had quite the amount of secrets.
1. prologue

**prologue**

 **harry's pov**

 **xxx**

* * *

It was the last day of Hogwarts, the train would be leaving at 11 am today so there was a larger amount of chaos than usual, mainly for the students that didn't pack the night before, thankfully though I had so I was able to sneak away from the hectic Gryffindor's to go meet him. I knew what it was about and I knew I had to accept that, he was a pure-blood and he was turning 16 soon. So when the familiar blonde haired Slytherin came into view, I hugged him knowing I most likely wouldn't get to do it again.

"You know," he whispered as I pulled away from the hug, all I did was nod in response. "I wish I could stay with you longer, but it's my duty as the only heir to the Malfoy line to marry a pure-blood witch," he says grimly, most likely hating the idea of being with a woman. "As you know on my sixteenth birthday I'll have to choose a wife to marry and court, I don't want to be unfaithful to her, I'm sorry." Draco says, his hands tightening a around mine as he realized this would be the last time we'd see each other like this.

"I'm proud of you," I whispered and placed a peck on his lips, as soon as I pull away he hangs his dead, his eyes trained on the stone floor of the west corridor. I felt a sense of guilt as I began walking away from him, I almost wished he'd pull some cheesy romance movie move and run after me, saying he'd choose me over his family traditions. But that didn't happen, and I'm glad it didn't because I would've allowed him to throw everything away just for me.

I returned to my dormitory with a urge to cry, but I held it in for the sake of Ron and Hermione. If they knew I was gay, and had been dating Draco Malfoy, I'd be done for. I know for a fact Ron wouldn't approve of it, he still holds a grudge against Percy for dating Oliver Wood, if I'm correct they're even engaged now. Hermione was raised in the muggle world, where the current argument of same sex marriage being allowed is currently pending in court, Hermione mentioned once that her parents were at a protest for same sex marriage not long ago. If I'm being honest though, I want to get this weight of my chest, after all there is nothing wrong with being gay in my opinion and the majority of the wizarding world. Same sex relationships have been okay for over 2000 years in the wizarding world, it most likely has always been but it was confirmed in 13 b.c.

I grab my robes from my trunk and quickly put it on as people begin to get ready to leave, it was around 10:20 and we all thankfully got a carriage ride but you had to be down there by 10:30 to get a carriage before they leave without you. I wait with Hermione as Ron tramples down the stairs, generally a mess as he decided to pack last minute. "Ron, can't you be a bit more like Harry? Neat and on time," Hermione says with a look of disgust on her face. She obviously shouldn't have said that as now I'm receiving glares of jealousy directed at the back of my head. As we drag our trunks to the carriages my eyes once again fall on Draco, who's eyes seem a bit puffier than usual as Blaise looks at him worriedly. Blaise Zabini I always liked, he was truly loyal to Draco and showed him compassion, not because he need more allies or money, they cared for each other. For once I wished Draco wouldn't be loyal to his wife, maybe if he had her permission to have an affair or keep up the marriage for traditional purposes, he could find true happiness.

I distract myself from these thoughts as I join the conversation Ron and Hermione are having, much to Ron's obvious displeasure. Their conversation soon became a argument as nearly all of them do. As we begin the twenty minute carriage ride to Hogsmeade we mainly sit in silence, Neville having joined us. Soon enough I make Neville open up a bit and he's talking about some new plant he read about, a look of true passion and bliss in his eyes as he spoke of it. I wanted to find something that interested me as much as Herbology was to Neville. He could talk for ours on end about the plants and not get bored, oddly I didn't get bored, mainly because I'm so fascinated by about his love for this.

So that's why I had him join us for the train ride home with us, once again to Ron's displeasure. As I listened to Neville's rant about Snargaluff's Ron makes a choking sound. "What the bloody hell is that on your neck, Harry?" Ron asks wide eyed, indicating to the hickey on my neck. Instinctively my hand touches goes to touch the love bite Draco had given me just two nights ago. That was probably the best night of my life, the day I'd been waiting to happen for the past few months. "Holy shi - that's a hickey!" Ron yells flabbergasted causing Hermione to try and inspect the mark on my neck. causing me to slap her hand away. She gave me a look of anger as she held the hand I hit. "H-he's a teenage boy, what do you expect?" Neville speaks up, his voice giving away how shy he was.

"Thank you Neville, exactly what he said. I am a teenage boy, I'm obviously going to be romantically and sexually active, plus I'm nearly sixteen, one year away from being an adult." I tell them with a sigh, obviously though having me actually confirm I'm active with other people, well really only one person, caused them to be upset with me. Excluding Neville, of course.

"Who's the girl?" Ron asks me after a few moments of silence. I roll my eyes in response and continue to stare out the window, of course he thinks its a girl. "Come on mate, we deserve to know, it's the least you could do after lying to us," he says and I get a surge of anger. They don't deserve to know anything, I don't owe them anything, I didn't lie to them, they never asked if I was seeing someone ever. They could sense I was getting royally pissed off at them as Ron and Hermione excused themselves, saying they were going to get dressed into their regular clothes.

Neville offers me a small smile causing me to smile, I don't understand how someone so wholesome and pure can exist in this world, even after all of this. "It's a boy," I say and he looks at me in confusion. "The person who gave me the hickey, it was a boy in our year." I say and his eyes widen slightly in shock, but he doesn't seem disgusted by it.

"He's really lucky to have you," he says but when he notices my downtrodden expression. "He was lucky to have you?" He asks and I nod causing him to sigh. "I'm sorry, Harry. I hope you find someone else," he says reassuringly as Ron and Hermione come back. They look at us weirdly as they notice the sudden closeness between us. "You told him, didn't you?" Hermione asks, but it's more of a statement than a actual question. I nod and pull out my book, getting ready to ignore them for the rest of the train ride.

That I did, they seemed quite mad at me but I didn't really care as I read my book, eventually I left to go and put on the most decent muggle clothes I had. I really need to get better clothes soon, at least I was able to transfigure them to much better looking clothes that fit my body. I returned to our compartment as the train began to slow down as we neared Kings Cross station. Ron and Hermione said nothing to me as I told Neville bye, skipping them and heading towards the wall where my relatives were behind most likely. I exited through the familiar wall and appeared twenty feet away from where my uncle stood, a annoyed and impatient look on his face.

He spotted me and let out a grunt, signaling me to follow him, and that I did as he walked towards the car. The car ride to Privet Drive was silent, other than the quiet hoots of Hedwig and my breathing in the back seat. "Go to your room," were the first words out of his mouth when we entered the house, I instantly obeyed. As soon as I entered my room, I sensed something off and wasn't surprised when I saw a Goblin sitting on my bed with a grim expression on his features.

"Mister Potter, we have lots to discuss."

* * *

notes

so if you didn't notice this takes place on june first, on June 24th of 2011 gay marriage will be legalized and recognized by new york state. i also currently live in new york actually, but i'm originally from southern Germany.


	2. chapitre un

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **HARRY'S POV**

 **xxx**

* * *

I was now sitting in a office of a goblin named Ragnott at Gringotts. He hadn't told me anything yet besides the fact that we had lots to discuss, but he didn't seem to be discussing anything. "Uh so what are we going to discuss?" I ask him after a few moments of very awkward silence. He rolled his eyes in response and pulled out a piece of parchment and dagger along with a blood quill causing my eyes to widen in response. It's not everyday a goblin pulls out those objects and sets them down in front of you. "What do I do with these?" I ask the goblin as I clear my throat, this is the most awkward situation I have ever been in.

"Grab the dagger and cut your finger or wrist and let it drip onto the paper. Then write your full name using the blood quill afterwards," Ragnott told me with an underlying tone that screamed he was internally judging me so hard right now. That caused me to roll my eyes as I grab the dagger, bringing it to my wrist and flicking it harshly so it'll actually break the skin. The blood poured onto the parchment and wasn't stopping anytime soon as I grabbed the blood quill and wrote my name. With a snap of Ragnott's fingers and ace bandage and gauze was snuggly wrapped around my wrist to stop the bleeding and he put salve on the back of my hand where my name was engraved. I watched in fascination as the blood from my wrist started turning into words as the colour of my blood soaked into the parchment. Before I could read it, it was snatched from me by the feisty goblin that I wanted to punch very badly.

His eyes scanned over it as I pouted silently in the leather chair, my wrist hurt and he couldn't be considerate enough to let me see it first. "Well, it seems your mom had quite the amount of secrets, Mister Potter," Ragnott said with a dark humorous chuckle causing me to furrow my eyebrows. I grabbed the piece of parchment and my eyes slowly widened as I read the results, he was definitely right.

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

 _ **Father:**_ _Anthony Edward Stark (Alive)_

 _ **Step-Father:**_ _James Charles Potter (Deceased)_

 _ **Birthdate:**_ _July 31st, 1980_

 _ **Blood Status:**_ _Half-blood (mother witch & father muggle)_

 _ **Blood Type:**_ _B-negative_

 _ **Zodiac Sign:**_ _Leo_

 _ **Spells/Charms Detected:**_

 _-Glamour charm (Placed by Lily Potter nee Evans August 2nd 1980)_

 _-Magic restraints (Placed by Albus Dumbledore November 1st 1981)_

 _-Blood adoption (Linked to James Potter unknown date)_

 _-Vision Impairment (Placed by Lily Potter October 20th 1981)_

 _ **Medical Issues/Health:**_

 _-Severe Malnourishment (2-15 years)_

 _-Unhealed Rib Fracture (Age 7)_

 _-Half-healed Wrist Fracture (Age 9)_

 _-Internal Bleeding (Age 11)_

 _-Concussion (Age 15)_

 _-Several Other Unknown Wounds_

My hands were shaking violently as I read it over and over again. My mind was spinning as I finally began to comprehend what the hell I just read. My dad is not my dad- a muggle named Anthony with the last name of Stark is my father. Dumbledore put magical restraints on me for christ's sake, not to mention the Dursley's have most likely permanently damaged my body because they're assholes. "You could press charges against Dumbledore, I'm starting to think that you haven't been giving him money from your vault," Ragnott says after a few minutes of silence, making my blood boil under my skin. I had the very strong urge to strangle someone in that moment.

"Give me all of my bank account records, find information on my biological dad and get me a goddamn healer and doctor," I say as calmly as possible, which isn't that calm as I am now beyond pissed at every single person to ever exist including Ragnott despite the fact he did nothing. Before he spoke I swiftly cut him off. "Take 100 galleons from my vault for all I care, just do it as fast as possible." I snap at him and he raises his eyebrows and nods. "Also take out the amount it would cost to remove this blasted glamour," I add much softer as I feel slightly guilty for snapping at the goblin. He nods, pulling out paperwork and handing it to me.

I read over the pages as I sign them, once again using the blasted blood quill. I ignored the burning sensation on the back of my hand, but slightly relieved when I noticed the salve was also helping the marks that Umbridge left on me using her blood quill. Ragnott takes the papers and blood quill from me, leaving me alone in a hurry. I waited patiently as I allowed my thoughts to wander. Did my real father know about me? Where was he currently? Will the healer be able to heal me in anyway? What will I look like without this glamour? I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Ragnott or another goblin to come back.

When he returned he wasn't alone, three other goblins joined us as he closed the door. "They are Narluk, Banlor and Agrat," he introduced them from left to right. "Narluk will be removing your glamour and the magical restraints. Banlor will be healing any unhealed damage, fixing your eyesight and prescribing you potions to help your malnourishment and nutrition levels. Agrat is here to discuss your bank account history and I currently have someone researching your father." Ragnott explained to me and I nodded as he conjured a fainting couch for me to lay down on. Once I got comfortable he signaled Narluk to come forward.

"This will hurt," Narluk warned me as he opened a book and placed it on a stand they conjured. "Mater est nocere naturae magicae aliquando removere et omnes pueri revelare verum tuae naturae. Show capillorum oculorum corium tam amanter O altitudo corporis creari. Reduc tua creatio et solve fasciculos arm. Ut nos ipsa magicis figere error iterum." The amount of pain I was in was unbearable, it was far worse than the cruciatus curse and I humorously thought Voldemort should be using this instead. I hadn't even realized I was screaming until it stopped, my body ached slightly but my throat felt destroyed. I attempted to lift my head but groaned at the pain and unusual feeling. I felt very different, as if I was in a whole different body. I noticed how light I felt, as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I could now move all I want.

They stared at me intently as I lifted my head, it ached but wasn't as bad as before. I sat up fully ignoring the pain in my back as I swung my legs over the side. They conjured a mirror and I looked at myself as I stood up. It was obvious I had inherited a great deal of my mother's features, my green almond shaped eyes were still the same as I stared at myself. I was definitely slightly taller than before to my relief, but the thing I noticed the most was my skin was a bit tanner and my hair was a light brown. My hair was also curly but not like the rats nest that had once been my hair much to my relief. I quite liked how I look, sure it was a bit feminine but I looked good nonetheless which I was happy about. I felt euphoric feeling surge through me and a smile graced my features and I turned to the goblins. "You all get a extra 100 galleons each," I say causing them to gawk at me as I lay back down on the fainting chair.

It's Banlor's turn as he now steps forward with a different book, placing it on the stand and banishing the mirror. "Spiritus Sanctus, qui damnum removere id quod factum fuerat in manu pueri tui populum tuum retinere. Mane floreat, et patitur se ad esse et vivere, longo dolore libera animam nobiscum. Nisi se ex hac vita laetus, et dolor." The pain this time was barely as I felt a surge of magic go throughout my body, I somehow felt even lighter and more energetic than before. Banlor egan looking over my scans again, writing down something on a piece of parchment. "You will need to take skelegrow, nutritum a nutrition potion, vitamins, sleazgro and blood replenishers for about a year every night. Your metabolism will be much faster which means you will eat a lot more," He says and hands me the piece of parchment. On the list was the price and stores I could find it at in Diagon Alley during my visit.

I sat down in the leather seat as Agrat pulled out a file and sat in the desk in front of me. "According to these records a Molly Weasley have been taking approximately a thousand galleons every other month, Molly Weasley since 1990 and Dumbledore since year 1982. As I am also a lawyer we can sue them or you can take this to your father and a muggle lawyer, we will calculate the money to muggle currency and get the bank transactions on muggle paper in regular ink using a printer." Agrat explains as he shows me the file, confirming everything he just said.

"I'll like to deal with this on my own please," I tell him and he nods, grabbing a muggle looking file and handing it to me to take. "When should the information on my father be done?" I ask him as I tuck the file in my bag I brought with me.

"It should be done in a few hours, I suggest you go shopping in Diagon Alley. Here's the potter line checkbook, you'll need your potions and new clothes along with other necessities I'm guessing," Argat says and hands me a black leather checkbook with the Potter family crest engraved in silver on the front.


	3. chapitre deux

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **HARRY'S POV**

 **xxx**

* * *

I entered the potion shop on the list of the potions needed, apparently this one had all of them and if they didn't they'd be able to brew it for me with only a fee of 10 galleons surprisingly. I made my way towards the empty clerk desk, but seconds later a man entered from the back with a neutral expression on his face. "What can I get for you?" He asks me and I hand him the paper, his eyebrows furrow slightly and his eyes scan my frame. "Very well, this stuff is in the back I'll go and get it," he says and once again I'm left alone as I wait for him to grab the potions. He comes back out with one very large case floating behind him. "This has a thirty day supply of all of those potions as they are er common for abuse cases, when your supply is up all you'll have to do is put a check or the correct amount of galleons in their. It'll be 50 galleons," he explains shyly and I nod. I write down fifty galleons on the line for the amount of money.

I hand him the check and he shrinks the case and puts a feather light charm on it, I don't wait to see the reaction to the crest on the check as I leave. I head towards a traveling and trunk shop across the street, I know I'll be needing a new trunk for the amount of stuff I plan on buying. I enter the shop and a man that looks like he just graduated Hogwarts greets me with a smile plastered on his face making him look oddly adorable. "I'm looking for a trunk, I'd like it to have a small library, a large wardrobe, a potion compartment and a spot for my personal belongings and quidditch equipment," I say and he nods while biting his lip.

"I have just the one, follow me!" He says excitedly, leading me further into the shop where the prices of trunks are much higher. "This trunk can hold up to three wardrobes, it has a potion ingredient shelf inside and a holder for already brewed potions and currently brewing ones, there is a spot specifically for a broom and quidditch gear, there is a library that can hold up to two thousand books and there's a compartment for valuable items such as pictures, gifts and other random things!" He explains as he shows me a black leather trunk with silver steel on the outer rim and lock, apparently it was made of mahogany that was stained black. "You can also set a password on it, it can be any language so only you and anyone who knows the password can get in it. It's 70 galleons, yes a bit pricey," he says with a chuckle when he sees my reaction.

"I'll take it," I say causing him to gape at me in shock making it my turn to chuckle. I write out the check and hand it to him, he chokes when he sees the name and blushes slightly as he grabs the trunk and takes it to the cash register. "Would you be a dear and maybe put a feather light charm?" I ask him, he instantly stuttered out a yes and cast the spell. He also put another spell on it, telling me that if I tap it with a wand it'll shrink or enlarge without using magic. "Thank you so much," I say happily, writing him a check of 20 galleons making him blush even harder.

"Y-you're much prettier in person," he stutters out as I leave causing me to blush bright red and mumble a thank you on my way out. I have to admit he is cute too, but I don't think I've ever seen someone else besides Draco or Blaise show any romantic or sexual feelings towards anyone of the same gender despite it being so welcome. My heart clenches slightly at the thought of Draco but I continue on, heading to a much better and nicer looking robe and clothing shop, which said it also had muggle clothes ranging from casual to fancy. I entered the store and was greeted by a woman in her late fifties most likely. "Welcome darling! Are you here for new robes and clothes?" She asks me and I nod. "Follow me to the back, Stacy will measure you and then we'll pick out styles and clothes you want," she explains as we head into the back of the shop where standing stools are along with a lady in her early twenties. "Measure him," she orders Stacy who nods and signals for me to strip and stand on the stool.

I blush slightly as I remove my clothes in front of her, she'll most definitely see my scars from over the years much to my displeasure. I could feel her eyes on my back where most of the scars were from my uncle's belt. She pulled out a tape measure and I could feel the cold plastic of it against my skin as she measured me. Once we were done I quickly put on my clothes in the awkward silence as she obviously wanted to talk about those scars but was uncomfortable bringing it up. But thankfully the other lady returned, who's name tag said Margaret. "Come with me please so we can discuss what you'll e buying," Margaret says and I nod, following her into the main part of the store where most clothes are.

"For muggle clothes I will be needing twenty white button up shirts, three white undershirts, two button up's of every colour of the rainbow along with black and gray. I also be need ten black blazers and a oversized jumper of every colour of the rainbow including, white, gray and black. I will also be needing ten pairs of black skinny jeans, five pairs of black dress pants and maybe light blue skinny jeans. I will also like eight pairs of black ripped skinny jeans and five white pairs of ripped skinny jeans," I say allowing her to catch up and write all of it down. "I would like thirty pairs of underwear and socks also, along with two pairs of black dress shoes, a pair of black combat boots, regular winter boots and three pairs of regular black sneakers," I say finishing the muggle clothing items, her eyes were wide as she wrote all of this down. "For wizarding clothes I will be needing ten pairs of casual black robes. I will need ten pairs of formal robes with green, red, silver and blue trimming along the edges. I will also be needing five white and black vests each with ten black ties, and three of the rainbow and gray. I will be needing a winter cloak with a collection of your finest clips for the fastening, I would like four black cloaks with the undersides being green, gray, red and blue." By the time I'm done she looks as if all of her dreams have came true as she writes all of it down. She oddly didn't seem disturbed at the fact that some of the things I asked for could be on the border of being considered female clothes.

"Y-you're clothes will be ready in thirty minutes!" She says and hurriedly gets to work as soon as I'm out the door. I head to a wand shop that is on the borderline of the black market, unlike Ollivander's this place doesn't register the wands with the ministry and they don't ask questions, in fact they even make better wands than Ollivander's apparently much to my pleasure. I enter the dark and gloomy shop to only find the owner sitting at a desk half awake most likely out of boredom, he spots me and snaps upward. "Wand?" He asks me and I nod. "Hold out your wand arm," he says with a tape measure in his hand. I do as told and nearly as quickly I put my arm up I'm being told to put it back down.

"My setup here is different than Ollivander's which is why my wands tend to be more powerful, I will lay down multiple items of a wand and you will have to choose which ones call to you the most," he says and I nod with a hum of agreement. He leads me to a table where he places down a variety of different coloured woods. "Put your hand out over them and grab whichever one calls to you with the most power," he instructs me which I do as told. I raise my hand and allow it to go over all of the woods, but it only stops over a black ivory looking wood, the material is smooth and the only evidence it's wood is the grain. "Very well this wood is called Rosewood, a magnificent choice," he compliments as he takes all of the wood, replacing it with multiple odd looking things. "I'll need you to choose two for this one," he tells me as he finishes placing them. I ended picking two of the odd looking items in front of me, one was a piece of silver hair and the other one looked oddly like a horn. "The hair is a piece of a veela's hair and the horn is a Horned Serpent Horn, it's quite an unusual combination." I raise my eyebrow at him waiting for an explanation. "Well Rosewood is normally for graceful and elegant people, it does compliment veela hair very well but the Horned Serpent is very sensitive to parseltongue and normally ever chooses a parselmouth but there are only two speakers left in-" he suddenly looks at me in realization.

"If you say a word to anyone I'll go to the ministry and I found a wand shop that is illegally making wands," I warn as I glare at him causing him to whimper and nod, quickly making my wand under my careful watch. I watch as he flicks his wand, shaping the wand into its form with the pieces carefully cut. He begins carving a design that I can't see into the handle of the wood. Once he's done he coats it with polyurethane on the out later, he quickly casts a spell so it dries. He hands me it and waits for my reaction, the little shit carved a snake as the handle I noted as I felt the feeling of connecting with a wand settle over me. "How much?" I ask the man.

"30 galleons Mister Potter," he says and I write out the check for him, handing it to him. Once he saw the crest he bowed making me nearly choke. "Have a wonderful day Lord Potter," he says as I leave the shop, I was now on the verge of straight up laughing my ass off. Was I seriously considered a Lord by some people? I began my way back to the Muggle and Wizard clothes shop in silence. I didn't know if I should go to Gringotts or the store to pick up my clothes yet. I decided to go to the store instead, they need to find as much information on my father as they can after all. I return to the shop to see Margaret bustlin around with the clothes I requested, putting them in bags as she also casts spells on the other clothes to my measurements. She spots me and smiles at me as she places the clothes in a bag most definitely with an expansion charm. I wait only ten minutes before she's done.

"There are spells cast on the clothes so they will automatically change to the size of your body and hug your curves better. You shouldn't have to get any more clothes until you have a style change. This will be 603 galleons," she says choking slightly as she looks at the cost. It was over three thousand pounds when converted. I write out the check and hand it to her, she also nearly faints when she sees the crest and name on it. She placed a feather light charm and handed me my bags with a bow. "Have a lovely day, Lord Potter." I begin my way back to the bank feeling happy with myself as I looked at all the bags and new things I have. I stop in front of the Quidditch shop, muggles can play right? I enter the shop and select the firebolt, along with a complete quidditch gear and ball set. With a elated feeling in my chest I l gave the cashier the check, ignoring the bow I recieved. I ended up taking another stop at a miscellaneous store. In there I ended up buying a journal, parchment along with multiple fancy quills and multiple different inks.

I finally arrived at Gringotts after many stops and pauses on the way as I spotted shops I hadn't seen before. I had over a dozen bags in my arms and hands as I entered Gringotts causing Ragnott to instantly head towards me with an amused smile on his face. "I see you had quite some fun. Follow me Mister Potter-Stark, my dear friend Urlig has found quite the information on your father."


	4. chapitre trois

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **HARRY'S POV**

 **xxx**

* * *

I followed Ragnott down the halls towards his office with my insane amount of bags. They had gained quite the amount of attention so far. A Goblin, who I assume is Urlig, is sitting behind the desk with a insane amount of papers and files. "Mister Potter-Stark please sit down. This will be a lot to take in," he says and I do as told. Ragnott sets down my bags in the corner as Urlig begins talking. "Edward Anthony Stark or mainly known as Tony Stark is a 36 year old American who lives in New York. His parents Howard and Maria Stark were apparently killed in a car crash but other evidence points to murder, they died when he was seventeen years old. His father was the founder of Stark Industries, a multinational industrial company now owned by your father. Your father is a billionaire because of his inventions and inheritance. His occupations are Superhero, his alias being Iron Man, CEO of Stark Industries and Weapons Manufacturer." I dropped my glass of water to the ground as I foolishly gaped at him.

"He is also the founder of a league of superheroes called the Avengers who have reportedly saved the world multiple times from being ended by other muggles. He would most likely be okay with you being a wizard, as I believe one of the members of the Avengers is a Witch, not a muggleborn but a mutant witch. It seems she has more powers in the Alchemy area. His previous partners that are known is Pepper Pots his ex-fiance, along with most likely the occasional woman. He is known to be an asshole but also sweet apparently," he finishes finally and I stare at him blankly. As I absorb all of it in Ragnott flicks his wrist, cleaning up the broken glass and water on the floor.

"So my father is a billionaire orphan that works as a superhero?" I state in more of a question. He nods causing me to go slump. "Why can't I just have one thing normal in my life?" I ask no one. But I then mentally slap myself, I have a father that is currently alive and breathing. "Do you have a picture of him?" I ask and he nods, sliding over a picture of him. I look at the man in the picture and realise that I look more like him than James Potter, even with the bloody glamour. It's obvious he most likely is what people call a 'bachelor', but my dad nonetheless. "Could you maybe find out his address?" I ask them hesitantly. A small smirk appears on Urlig's face at my question.

"We already have it and Harry James Potter-Stark has been removed from the custody of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley nee Evans. He will be going to Manhattan, New York to visit his father. Ragnott will be in his human form under the alias Silas Ragnott a custody social worker who discovered that a boy named Harry Potter had been being abused by his relatives, when performing a dna test and sending it through the international data base they found a hit, the last living relative of Harry who also happened to be his father." Urlig finishes with a smirk on his face causing me to smile happily. "We will be informing your relatives allowing you to grab your personal items." He stands up with Ragnott following, both transforming into two middle aged men. I gaped slightly, they looked to be thirty years old at most. "We also have the file on child abuse and neglect for you, you can decide to punish them or wait a bit and give it to your father." He says causing me to bite my lip slightly.

They grabbed my arm and Ragnott pulled out a portkey, activating it with the word 'together' causing me to land very ungracefully in the yard of number four Privet Drive. They would most definitely recognise me as Lily barely did anything to change my appearance. They handed me the file on the Dursley's and knocked on the door. As soon as it was opened they paled as they saw the very official looking men with me behind them. "We would like to inform you that Harry James Potter has been removed from your custody because of child abuse and neglect, along with the fact his father is also alive." Petunia looks as if she's going to faint. She opens the door for us to enter nonetheless. "Go grab your belongings and we shall return to the bank. I run up the stairs as I hear my Uncle yelling at the goblins, well normal humans in their minds. I grab my school trunk and take out all of Dudley's old clothes and put my other stuff in the room in it along with Hedwig's cage after I let her go. I hope she ends up finding me, I think to myself as I make my way downstairs with my trunk dragging behind me. I will definitely be putting all of my stuff in the new trunk and getting rid of this one.

As soon as I enter the living room my Uncle turns to me with a look in his eyes, one of pure fury. He looks at the file tucked under my arm and lunges for it. I fall to the ground, banging my head and most likely receiving multiple bruises. I kick him harshly as Ragnott and Urlig grab him off of me with a fiery look in their eyes. "We will be adding this to the file, you are the worst kind of muggle I have ever seen." Ragnott helped me up as Urlig yelled at my relatives who were now terrified as they realized Ragnott and Urlig were in fact 'wizards'. They grabbed me and portkeyed back to the bank directly into Ragnott's office. "Take this, it'll help the pain. I'll go and get bruise salve, there isn't anything we can do to get rid of it besides help it. Why don't you unpack your things and pack them into your trunk?" Ragnott suggests with a smile as he hands me a potion. The smile looks much better in his human form than Goblin. I nod and gulp down the potion, instantly feeling the effects. I headed towards my bags and pulled out my trunk, tapping it with my wand causing it to enlarge. I grab the manual for the trunk and read it over, all I had to do for the library was drop the books in and when I wanted a specific book or to browse I just have to ask and it'll appear. For the password all I have to do is tap my wand against it and say my password. I end up making my password 'loyalty' in parseltongue. I begin putting my new books in first, dropping them into the section that said library. After I dropped my school books in, then began putting clothes inside the wardrobe section as neatly as possible. I left out a outfit that consisted of a white button up shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, a pair of black silk underwear, black socks and my black combat boots. After I put both of my brooms and the quidditch gear in it's section along with the quaffle, beaters, bats and snitch. I then put my potion ingredients where they go along with my nutritional potions in their respective places.

As I turn towards the miscellaneous section I put the photo album of my parents, invisibility cloak along with many other in it before closing my trunk, now finally done. I stripped myself of Dudley's hand me downs as Urlig entered the room, not sparing me a glance thankfully. At least I gained weight at Hogwarts from the food and quidditch, my relatives aren't able to starve me anymore. Once I was dressed in the outfit I was smiling widely, especially when I looked in the mirror. I looked hot, Margaret was right when she said they'd hug my curves perfectly. The skinny jeans made my ass and thighs look great in these, the shirt was loose but not too loose. My boots gave a little more height much to my pleasure, but I was still very much short. I felt giddy in my new outfit and I officially decided this was the best day of my life despite all the negatives. I inspected the bruise forming on my lower back, it was really big but at least my shirt would cover it. I looked at the bandage that was still wrapped around my wrist, I really do hope that it doesn't scar.

Ragnott appears with the bruise salve and raises a eyebrow at my outfit but doesn't comment. He was still in his human form so I'm guessing we're leaving for New York right after. I lift my shirt so he can put it on the bruise, it instantly dries on my skin and I can feel a tingling sensation on that spot. "We will be taking a private jet to Manhattan, it is one of the Potter's so you will not have to pay anything." I feel my eyes widen slightly at that, I even had my own private fucking jet. I tap my trunk with my wand and put it in my holster as I put my trunk in my pocket, following them into Diagon Alley. It was currently two in the afternoon and we'd arrive at about nine at night, but it'd be four in the afternoon there.

We portkeyed to a roof in London, most likely specifically for rich people to hold their jets and airplanes. There was a pilot and flight attendant waiting for us with smiles plastered on their faces. "Welcome Lord Potter, Ragnott and Urlig. I am the pilot Simon and that's Hannah who will take care of everything you need." We step onto the plane and I unshrink my plane, placing it on the rack. "We will be leaving in ten minutes so get settled, the chairs can recline so you can sleep," he tells us and I do exactly that as he heads into the front where the pilots sits. Hannah sits down in a chair with a cart of food next to her. I rest my eyes shut knowing I will end up having to go to bed at the proper time in America and not Britain. I allow myself to be claimed by sleep with a smile on my face.

I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to bolt upward in surprise. Hannah looks shaken slightly but smiles at me. "We've arrived, it's currently 3:57 in the afternoon," she tells me as I look out the window. As I was lead off the jet by Ragnott and Urlgi I smiled, it was around 18 degrees. Not too hot and not too cold thankfully, a black car pulled up in front of us. It was a bit too fancy and would attract attention but I got in it after I put my trunk in the trunk. Ragnott sat in the passenger seat next to the driver named John while me and Urlig got the window seats in the back. As we got into the busier and more colorful part of Manhattan where all sorts of people moved around, but my smile got even bigger when I saw the amount of pride flags. I nearly forgot it was pride month currently. I felt a feeling of warmth in my chest, I so badly want to live here.

I watched in fascination at the diversity of everyone I saw, it only made my decision that this is the best day of my life stronger. As we began to slow down I looked at the time that was on the radio, it read 4:16 pm. I nearly bouncing in my seat in anticipation, but I choked slightly when I saw the building we were in front of. 'Stark Tower' was on a marble statue with an odd symbol that looked familiar. John opened the door for me and I instantly cringed at the amount of stares I was receiving along with the photos being taken of me. Hopefully I didn't make my fathers more difficult by being spotted. I put on a pair of sunglasses instantly when Ragnott handed me them, they thankfully hid any distinguishable features and my hair hid my scar.

Ragnott, Urlig and I all entered the building where a lady sat at the desk, on the phone. But when I took off my glasses she raised an eyebrow and hung up the phone. "We're both custody social workers, we'd like to see Edward Anthony Stark." They showed her their badges and she stared wide eyed, eyeing me even closer now. She picked up the phone and put in a number. "Two custody social workers are here that would like to see Tony," she told someone. After a minute of talking she hung up once again. "Someone will be right down," she said and turned away before giving me and my trunk one last glance.

* * *

 **ahhhh I can't wait to introduce tony and stuff oofles. not to mention on june 15th same sex marriage was legalized !**


End file.
